Never Give Up
by I eat apples with a spoon
Summary: high school fic! inuyasha is a playboy, miroku is a perve(like always), Sango is the good ol' slapper we love, and Kagome loves bacon. whee! chap 2 up
1. Default Chapter

RF:ohmigod this is scary...my first story...no rough draft Im making it from scratch okay! ok I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that Inuyasha is going to be a pervert man in this story so too frikin bad! actually the idea of him being a pervert is quite arou-...nevermind. Anyways! on with the story..or more notes from me..I bet you people arent even reading this because you just want to go with the story. :3 now to think of a name for the story hmmm..

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

Never Give Up-

Inuyasha suddenly popped opened two golden amber eyes. He stared at the clock 7:29:43. 17 seconds until it made that horrible beeping noise which bothered him to no end. He kept staring. _'What do I do now?'_. He then remember what it would do in ten more seconds. So he did what he thought resonable and was the only smart option, he chucked it at the wall in attempt to make it so it didn't ring. He then sat up and dashed to the closet pulling out a baseball bat and walked towards the alarm seemingly dead alarm clock.

He waited. _Ok if it's still working it should beep in about..'_. 4 seconds to go. "Three...Two...One..." It didnt ring. Inuyasha let out a sign of relief. "Now that that problem is solved...What to do now?"

He turned away from the poor abused alarm clock when suddenly, it made a small feeble little buzz. Inuyasha, being a hanyou with special hearing, heard this small noise and grasped the baseball bat tight in his hands. Maybe it was his imagination? He didn't want to take any chances.

He heard the small buzzing getting louder. He bent down to put down the final blow on the alarm clock. He listened very carefully...BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP! "AHHHHHHHH!" INuyasha smacked the thing across the room and out through the open window down to the street below.

"SONUVABITCH!" Inuyasha heard some one yell. He probably hit some one. He shrugged. "Oh well. Not my problem anymore."

Miroku was already in the kitchen of the small apartment that they shared.He was already dressed for school. Black pants, purple shirt that said the all famous 'ALERT: WANDERING HANDS' and black and maroon converse shoes that were propped up on the table.

Inuyasha on the other hand was in his red boxers.(A/N: yes, you may drool ;)) And no, he didnt notice that he didnt have clothes on so he slipped on his Etnies and went out the door.

"What an idiot." said Miroku "..five...four...three...two..-" Inuyasha suddenly burst through the door fuming and muttering something about idiotic-non-religious-monk-man-whores and how they deserve to go to hell for not telling people important information.

"Ready to go yet?" Miroku asked innocently.

"No." came Inuyasha simple reply.

"Then Hurry The hell up."

"Maybe I don't feel like it."

"Then I'll leave without you."

"Then I'd kill you."

"Then You would go to jail."

"Then I would break out"

"Then I'll haunt you as a ghost forever for killing me."

"Then I'd suck your ghost up through a vaccum."

"Do you even know how to use one? judging by you room you don't."

Inuyasha finally came out into the living room in a red muscle shirt and black chain pants and the etnies he put on earlier. And left out the door.

While they walked to their first day of school. They continued their little fight of "Then Id..." And as they walked they also took it upon themselves to check out the girls, some from last year some new ones. And the girls also checked them out right back. Miroku and Inuyasha were easily some of the hottest guys if not the hottest.

Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up as she smelled the wonderful aroma of frying bacon. She practically slithered into the room with her nose in the air. She came closer..closer..closer- "BACON!" she lunged for the bacon. Sango, who was cooking the bacon sighed and lazily lifted the pan and brought it towards the other side of the counter. Kagome glared holes into Sango for foiling her attemps to get the bacon.

"Damn you." was Kagome's response.

"Get dressed and you can get whatever you want." Kagome hurried off into her room "If theres any left." Sango whispered under her breath with a smirk.

Sango was already dress a blue shirt that said 'Can't touch this, if you do I'll break your fingers' and a black skirt with blue vans.

It took Kagome a record of 45 seconds to get dressed, and now to her sweet glory deserves the delicious bacon.(A/N:I love bacon!)

She was dressed in Black tripp pant with chains and a green and black volcom shirt with green converses.

When Kagome finally got her bacon and they were on the way to school, the thought just popped into Kagome's head and she stopped dead in her tracks,

"Kagome?" asked Sango. "Whats wrong? You look like You've just seen a ghost."

"Summer vacation...it's over.."whispered Kagome. Her face suddenly got messed up and she said "and a damn new school year is here...Damn this world!"

"No shit Sherlock." replied Sango. "Well at least there will be new and older boys to check out." Sango said with a grin on her face and Kagome saw a mischievious gleam in her eye.

"So very true, my dear friend Sango." Kagome said "Also new and just as annoying as last year, homework." And both of them sighed.

"I sense something" said Sango... "My Hot Guy senses are tingling."..."Over There!" She then pointed to the wall where two boys were sitting on top of. One boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes with two earings in his left ear and one on the right. And the other boy had long silver hair and the most beautiful golden eyes and two what seemed to be dog ears on top of his head.

"Kagome your drooling" commented Sango. Kagome looked down and sure enough she was drooling.(A/N:Who wouldn't? well I guess not the guys if thet are reading this. well maybe some guys. o.O)

Anyways that the end of the first chap iv never writtena story before so bear with me! please review and tell me what I did wrong!


	2. New Friends

starts crying hysterically people...hic...liked...my...story!...YAY! you reviews were so nice thank you! Ok sorry that this chapter took me so long but I was banned from the computer and so I have to write in secret at around 12 every night. damn parentsmumbles( dont take me wrong i love my mom. although I dont like my step father as much.) SO! on with the story! muharharhar! again havent thought this chap over yet ;; making it up as I go. and to you people who have msn. add me I dont own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi gets him all to herself. heh. Only in my sick little dreams. I forgot sisclaimer last chapter.

Never Give Up-

New friends-

After Sango dragged Kagome from her small forming puddle of saliva from drooling so much, they went to the front desk in a small line of students grabbing their schedules.

They were talking to some other freshmen when it was their turn to approach the desk.

"You are here to get your new schedules, are you not?" Asked an old wrinkley lady.

"...Oh. Um yes yes we are." Sango was staring at the old woman's eyerpatch and wondering what happened. Kagome was staring at it too but didnt even answer the old woman.

"And your names would be?" She asked.

Kagome seemed to tune in at that moment. "Kagome higurashi." She stated.

"And Sango Taijiya." Said Sango.

"Aye," she said as she typed in their names and printed off teir schedules. "My name is Ms. Kaede. and I am your school nurse and secretary here at Furinkan High(A/N: from Ranma 1/2.I love those books )." And she handed them their schedules and they hurried off to look at them.

HIGURASHI, KAGOME:

PERIODS: CLASS:

1SCIENCE

2GEOGRAPHY STUDIES

3LANGUAGE ARTS

4MATH

5LUNCH

6P.E.

7HOME EC.

8BAND/STUDY HALL

"So...Science, Geography, L.A., Math, Lunch, P.E., Home Ec., and Study Hall..." said Kagome. "What do you have?" Kagome asked. She really wanted to be some of the same classes as Sango.

"Im in all you classes ecxept Geography. I have Japanese History." stated Sango.

"Yay we'll be in most of eachother's classes!" kagome chirped.

Just then a very handsome boy came towards them. He had long put up dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes in a leather jacket came up to them.

"Hello ladies." he said "I'm Koga. And you are?" he said staring at Kagome.

Kagome turned a light shade of pink." Um. Kagome Higurashi. And this is my friend Sango." He gave Sango a small nod and looked back to Kagome.

"Well Kagome." He grasped her hand in his. "Your my woman now." He then kissed her hand, and that made her cheeks flush.

"..er Kouga I um don't really know you..and I'm"...She then spotted the white haired boy. She had no choice. If she didn't she'd get stuck with kouga because she wouldnt be able to turn him down. She didn't want that. Oh no. Definately not.

So...She took the dive.

Inuyahs and Miroku were walking down the halls like usual. Having girls spying on them from every angle. It didn't really bother them much. They already knew they were there and everything. they were new to this school but some girls "followed" them to this school.

"So Miroku, see any girls that appeal to you here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not yet," replied Miroku. "Still looking..." Then he spotted a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. '_shes pretty hot.'_ he thought. She was next to a girl that was looking harassed by a boy with long dark hair.

"Hey Inuyasha.." Miroku said. "Look over there" He said pointing to the girls.

Inuyasha caught site of the harassed girl. Oh ya. She was definately hot. She had a desperate look on her face that also gave him a 'help me' look.

Then he realized who the boy really was. Kouga, one of his enemies. He already knew what was happening and thought of what he should do.

Kagome had luckily picked up what the silver haired boy's name was. Inuyasha. It was a nice name and Kagome liked it, something easy to remember.

Kagome sighed. "I;m sorry Kouga, but Im already _with_ some one." Kagome said with a false sad tone.

Kouga seemed enraged. "What! Who!"Kagome yelled. "I swear Ill rip his-" Kouga was interupted by non other than Kagome's fake boyfriend.

"Hey babe sorry for taking so long, Is everything ok?" He said sweetly and gave her a peck on the cheek and he put an arm around her, and she turned a deep red. Kagome had never been so confused. At first she had no idea who he was and was about to smack him but then she saw who it was. _'He must have seen the desperate look on my face, thank Kami he got the message.'_

Kouga looked madder then ever. "HIM!" Kouga then stalked off muttering about mutts.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku just kind of stared at their friends wondering what the hell was going on.

"Thank you so much." Kagome said. Her blush had somewhat gone away.

"No problem., eh Kagome." he said noticing her name on the paper in her hand. "Hey Miroku! c'mere!" Inuyasha's friend, Miroku walked up to them.

"Miroku, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Miroku." said Inuyasha.

"Hello." Kagome said shyly.

"Hey." said Miroku.

"Oh!" She bursted out. "Sango!" and Sango came into the picture."Sango, this is Inuyasha and Miroku!" Kagome said happily.

Sango shook Inuyasha's hand, but when she felt a hand on her ass while shaking Miroku's hand, kind of ruined their happy friendship meeting when hand met cheek and the sound from the slap echoed through the hallways and everyone was dead silent while Miroku was sprawled on the floor and Sango stomped away.

A large group of girls came in and swormed the knocked out Miroku and dragged him off somewhere.


End file.
